Generally, three-dimensional printers execute machine-ready representations of three-dimensional models for fabricating objects. These machine-ready models are typically dependent on the configuration or properties of the three-dimensional printers, e.g., the hardware configuration, software configuration, user settings, firmware version(s) and so forth. While a three-dimensional printer may know its own hardware and software configuration, a service providing machine-ready models may not. There remains a need for providing machine-ready models based on a three-dimensional printer's configuration, and for improved matching of models to printers.